destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The First Season of Destined is set from 2030 to 2031. It has a total of 22 episodes being the first episode a 2 hours series premiere. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol based on WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary MAGIC RETURNS TO SAN FRANCISCO - '''Destined follows the lives of nine witch descendants from a long line of witches: The Warrens. Known as the Destined Ones, the Halliwell and Mitchell siblings and cousins are the children of the well-known Charmed Ones. Each one with unique powers will continue with the task of keeping the world safe from demons and all evil creatures. Leader Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) the first Twice Blessed Child possesses a lot of powers, obsessed Chris (Drew Fuller) Wyatt's younger brother, strong-willed Prue (Sophia Bush) the second Twice Blessed Child, sweet and kind Melinda (Blake Lively) the only non-witch hybrid of the Destined Ones, lovely Charlotte (Leighton Meester) more connected to her cupid side, rebellious Cassandra (Victoria Justice) the younger of the family, spicy Tamora and always-in-trouble Pandora (Misha Barton) the only twins in the family and playboy Henry Jr. (Chace Crawford) adopted but still receives Warren powers. Individually, each of them is strong, but together they assume the mantle of the most powerful source of good magic the world has ever known since their mothers, the Charmed Ones. Together they will have to face a new arising evil while trying to deal with work and relationships, especially with what´s within them. Each exciting episode in this richly layered series is a supernatural adventure soaked with a pinch of suspense and humor. The Scripts To read Season 1 scripts click on the link below: *Season 1' Cast Main Cast wes-ramsey (1).jpg|Wyatt Halliwell (22/22)|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Wyatt_Halliwell drew-fuller.jpg|Chris Halliwell (22/22)|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_Halliwell sophia.jpg|Prue Halliwell (22/22)|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Prue_Halliwell blake.jpg|Melinda Halliwell (22/22)|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Melinda_Halliwell leighton.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Halliwell victoria2.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Halliwell mischa2.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Tamora_Mitchell mischa3.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Tamora_Mitchell chace.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Mitchell_Junior Supporting and Recurring Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (15/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (14/22) *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (15/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (12/22) *Victor Webster as Coop (11/22) *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell (13/22) *Julie Benz as Leah (9/22) *Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell (2/22) *Ted King as Andy Trudeau (1/22) *Matt Bomer as Damon Morgan (10/22) *Jessica Szohr as Andrea Brooks (7/22) *Jensen Ackles as Eric Sullivan (7/22) *Jared Padalecki as Jackson White (5/22) *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Roxie DeWitt (4/22) *Chris Riggi as Fidel Gomez (4/22) *Michael Cassidy as Peter Ross (4/22) *Cassidy Freeman as Fiona (Elder) (3/22) *Demi Lovato as Demetria Parker (2/22) *Lauren Meley as Jasmine (2/22) *Nick Roux as David Hayes (2/22) *Conor O'Farrell as Amos (2/22) *Marisol Nichols as Bianca Wright-Halliwell (2/22) *Lana Parilla as Raina (2/22) *Chandra West as Dora Summers (1/22) *Brian J. White as Michael Morris (1/22) *Robbie Kay as Alex Trudeau (1/22) *Jared Gilmore as Allen Trudeau (1/22) *Samuel Joslin as Arthur Trudeau (1/22) *Adrianne Palicki as Eva Rise (1/22) *Olga Kay as Joyce Brian (1/22) *Marc Bicking as Ayacha (1/22) *David as Sender Demon (1/22) *Steven as Sender Demon (1/22) *Cole Delaney as Police Detective (1/22) *Robert as Police Detective (1/22) *Dominic Cicco as Canvas (1/22) *Vincent De Paul as Colbie's Manager (1/22) *Colbie Caillat as Herself (1/22) *Ripley as Dark Priest (1/22) *Sarah Woodstock as Dark Priestess (1/22) *Mohammad as Demon (1/22) *Jason as Demon (1/22) *Mackenson as Demon (1/22) *Damon as Demon (1/22) *Mildred as Young Seer (1/22) *Goward H as Dalish (1/22) *Matthew Clapper as Drek (1/22) *Yinlan as Shui Wang (1/22) *Anthony Rey as Aris (1/22) *Nick Mazzini as Adam Louis (1/22) *Jim Niecieki as Mr. Louis (1/22) *Dana Hurley as Mrs. Louis (1/22) *Jasmine Newman as Red Hair Girl *Anthony Molinar as Jonathan Davies (1/22) *Al Santos as Warrick Davies (1/22) *Johnny Whitworth as Zack Norton (1/22) *Natalina Maggio as Abby Norton (1/22) *Morgan as Mr. Norris (1/22) *Rochelle Gorts as Mrs. Norris (1/22) *Rosenaty as Susan (1/22) *Kurt Long as Matt Thomas (1/22) *Connor Paolo as Greg (1/22) *John M. Jackson as Odell (1/22) *Carla Gallo as Iris (1/22) *David Greenman as Danny (1/22) *Zachary Ray Sherman as Dennis Powell (1/22) *Tom Virtue as Doom (1//22) *Kristin Quick as Loren Smith (1/22) *Brian George as Demon (1/22) *Tom McNutt as Apothecary (1/22) *Nina B. as Apprentice (1/22) *David Julian Jirsh as Dael (1/22) *Kanin Howell as Sach (1/22) *Jonathan Camp as Darklighter (1/22) *Chelan Simmons as Faith Cromwell (1/22) *Valerie Mahaffey as Frida (1/22) *Shirley Knight as Felicity (1/22) *Ed Quinn as Warlock (1/22) *Leonard Roberts as Inspector Callaway (1/22) *Maureen Muldoon as Rhona Lee (1/22) *Daren Kagasoff as Noah Lee (1/22) *Skeet Ulrich as Mr. Lee (1/22) *Josie Davis as Mrs. Lee (1/22) *Eddie Cibrian as Mr. Portman (1/22) *Davis Cleveland as Peter Portman (1/22) *Joey King as Girl (1/22) *Griffin Gluck as Boy (1/22) *Julia Ormond as Martica (1/22) *Eric Szmanda as Patrick (1/22) *Kelly Blatz as Jensen (1/22) *Elisabeth Shue as Becca Richardson (1/22) *Gerald McCullouch as Alize (1/22) *Rachelle Lefevre as Queen (1/22) *Thad Luckinbill as Rene (1/22) *Diana as Angelea (1/22) *Leandro as Damar (1/22) *Richard as Mr. Jonas (1/22) *Jacinda Barrett as Zola (1/22) *Alexia Osborne as Nikki (1/22) *Alison Brie as Lisa (1/22) *Jon Heder as Alan (1/22) *Robert Knepper as Malic, The Soul Seeker (1/22) *Kate Gorney as Rebecca (1/22) *Dreama Walker as Harmony (1/22) *Kathryn Bryding as Anna (1/22) *Jillian as Shea (1/22) *Merritt Patterson as Tammy (1/22) *Nicole Gale Anderson as Amanda (1/22) *Brock Kelly as Jared (1/22) *Diana as Nora (1/22) *Brad as James Moran (1/22) *Justin as T.J. (1/22) *Michael as Clark Morrison (1/22) *Joshua as Scott Dallas (1/22) *Charity T. as Girl (1/22) *Maurice Benard as Delusion Demon (1/22) *Jordan as Dalia (1/22) *Casey Affleck as Lance Donovan (1/22) *Ron Bush as Claude Harrison (1/22) *Kevin Barbaro as Coroner (1/22) *Simon Harrington as Mr. Johnson (1/22) *Janice Christian as Mrs. Johnson (1/22) *Amy Bursor as Mora *Sean Bennett as P3 Supplier (1/22) *Kristen Aguirre as Lance´s PA (1/22) *Claire Engler as Acheri *Eric Winter as Matthew Halliwell and Lancelot (1x22) *Caleb Ruminer as 18 year old Wyatt (1/22) *Bailee Madison as 14 year old Prue (1/22) *Loren Schofield as Thomas (1/22) *Barbara Feldon as Ruth (1/22) *John as Dark Priest (1/22) *Louis as King Alexander I (1/22) *Jordan Ashley as Witch (1/22) *Alexa Albanese as Witch (1/22) *Daneshia Drakeford as Witch (1/22) *Jack Plotnick as Maddox Hawthorne (1/22) *Morgan Beatty as April Carter (1/22) }} holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell rose.jpg|Paige Matthews brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt victor.jpg|Coop ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Morgan julie benz - leah.jpg|Leah|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenline.wikia.com/wiki/Leah jessica-szohr22.jpg|Andrea Brooks|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofcharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Andrea_Brooks Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenline.wikia.com/wiki/Prudence_Halliwell Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenline.wikia.com/wiki/Eric_Sullivan Anna-Maria-Perez-De-Tagle - Roxie.jpg|Roxie DeWitt|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenline.wikia.com/wiki/Roxie_DeWitt Jackson.jpg|Jackson White|link=http://destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenline.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_White Episodes Poster 1x01.jpg|'1x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes Again... Again'|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again Poster 1x02 .jpg|'1x02 The New Face Of The Charmed Ones'|link=The New Face of The Charmed Ones Poster 1x03.jpg|'1x03 Both Side Of The Amulet'|link=Both Side of the Amulet Poster 1x04.jpg|'1x04 Twins Troubles'|link=Twins Troubles Poster 1x05.jpg|'1x05 Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters'|link=Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters Poster 1x06.jpg|'1x06 Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign'|link=Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign Poster 1x07.jpg|'1x07 The History Of Prudence Halliwell'|link=The History of Prudence Halliwell Poster 1x08.jpg|'1x08 Some Shocked Witches'|link=Some Shocked Witches Poster 1x09.jpg|'1x09 Aunty Dearest'|link=Aunty Dearest Poster 1x10.jpg|'1x10 Sex And San Francisco´s Little Girls'|link=Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls Poster 1x11.jpg|'1x11 Little Monster Turns Big'|link=Little Monster Turns Big Poster 1x12.jpg|'1x12 Bite Or Get Bitten'|link=Bite or Get Bitten Poster 1x13.jpg|'1x13 When Two Make You Feel Confused'|link=When Two Make You Feel Confused Poster 1x14.jpg|'1x14 Take My Soul Away'|link=Take My Soul Away Poster 1x15.jpg|'1x15 Point Of No Return... For Now!|link=Point of no Return... For Now Poster 1x16.jpg|'''1x16 Pruemageddon|link=Pruemageddon Poster 1x17.jpg|'1x17 P3 Means...'|link=P3 Means... poster 1x18.jpg|'1x18 The Inspector Is Back'|link=The Inspector Is Back Poster 1x19.png|'1x19 The L Word'|link=The L Word Poster 1x20.png|'1x20 Witch Hunter'|link=Witch Hunter Poster 1x21.png|'1x21 The Wicked Day - Part I'|link=The Wicked Day - Part I poster 1x22.png|'1x22 The Wicked Day - Part II'|link=The Wicked Day - Part II Destined season 2 dvd cover front.png|Next: Season 2|link=Season 2 Book of Shadows in Destined Power of nine page - copyright symbol.png|Power of Nine Ayacha page - copyright symbol.png|Ayacha Sender demons page - copyright symbol.png|Sender Demons To Give the Gift of Truth - copyright symbol.png|To Give The Gift of Truth Spell Twin dragon amulet page - copyright symbol.png|Twin Dragon Amulet Shui Wang page - copyright symbol.png|Shui Wang|link=Shui Wang Twin Troubles spell page - copyright symbol.png|Twins Troubles Spell Leah page1 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah´s Info Page Leah page2 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah´s Powers Page Leah img page - copyright symbol 2.png|Leah´s Image Page Greg and odell page-copyright symbol-do not copy.png|Odell and Greg´s BOS Page Doom-copyright symbol-do not copy.png|Doom´s entrie Promos Wyatt.jpg Prue.jpg Chris.jpg Melinda.jpg Charlotte.jpg Cassandra.jpg Tamora.jpg Pandora.jpg Junior.jpg Piper.jpg Phoebe.jpg Paige.jpg Leo.jpg Coop.jpg Henry.jpg Prue I.jpg Damon.jpg Andrea.jpg Demetria.jpg Michael Morris.jpg promo halliwell-wyatt.png promo halliwell-coop.png promo matthews-mitchell.png promo wyatt and prue.png promo charmed one.png promo leah2.png season 1 promo.png season 1 promo banner final episode.png Notes & Trivia *Season 1 of Destined has a total of 23 episodes. Episode one is a 2-hour series premiere; *DVD Cover A was inspired by season 1 DVD cover of Charmed; *If one of the main characters does not appear in a particular episode, her/his name is credited anyway; *If one of the recurring characters does not appear in a particular episode, her/his name isn´t credited; *Season 1 is more centered in Wyatt and Prue Halliwell. A few episodes are centered on Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Pandora, Charlotte, Cassandra, and Junior. Also, Season One's final episodes head to what is going be the first part of Season 2 and has a hint of what the second part is gonna be about; *Wyatt, Prue, and Chris are the head characters of the main characters. *The color of the boxes for Destined, were made to look like Charmed's DVD boxes, as a way to pay tribute to the show. destined season 1 dvd cover front.png|Season 1 DVD Cover A destined season 1 dvd cover back.png|Season 1 DVD Cover A back destined season 1 dvd cover b.png|Season 1 DVD Cover B Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:DESTINED Category:Categories